bakuganroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Crimsonstorm/The Story of Recon: Chapters 6 and 7
''Chapter 6: Enemy Allies KM: FOOLS! Jokathak: Let it go, Master. They failed you too many times. KM: Fine...BUT...If they come back it's going to be a gruesome sight. (back in the forest) former guard 1: Say hi little squirrely. (Holds up rock to Recon) Recon: Eh...er..um...Hello there... Former Guard 2: So, Recon, What exactly is the plan? Recon: well, we storm the fortress, defeat King Magarodious, and return peace to the kingdom. Bob (V. Reptak): Sounds reasonable...wait...what is that sound? (ringing) Steve (P. Betadron): Oh that's me...(takes out cell phone) Amiee: Where does he put that? Recon: I Do NOT want to know... Zoner: Agreed. ???: TROLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOOPLA! Recon: meep... O__O" ???: AYAYAYEEP! Amiee and Zoner: O_-? Cheif: (in a native American-like appearance) you have tresspassed. YOU SHALL NOT PASS!!! Amiee: Why does that sound vaugely familiar? Quantum: I know, right? Guard 2: I'll handle this. (to chieftan) Kapolap, chiga whyaya. (translation: Hello, almighty chief) Chief: Ah, I see you speak our language. We welcome you into our village. Recon: Thank you, sir. Akah Bleh kablooey. (translation: I have snapping turtles in my pants) Chief: And get this boy a new pair of pants. Recon: I don't understand. Was it something i said? Guard 2: Yes...You said I have snapping turtles in my pants. Recon: Oh...Gagoog Blech Med. (Translation: And spread butter on them) Chief: and don't forget the butter. Recon: ugh. Guard 2: Kablahbleh. (translation: Nevermind. The boy is trying to learn. He doesn't have turtles in his pants and doesn't need butter) Chief: Nevermind the butter or pants. Recon: Whew...that was close. Chief: Feel free to saty as long as you like. If you must leave, you will be welcomed back with open arms. You are family. Familiy is always welcome. Come and listen to the tales of our people by the Great Fire... Chapter 7: A Brother Returns...'' (near the great fire) Chief: Our people were prospourus. Theere were many throught this world. We loved and cared for each other, no matter how far away. We worked as a system. And then he invaded. He lets us live. He knew that if he destroyed everyone that he had nobody to rule over. Recon: wow..I had no idea.... Amiee: Same here...i knew about them but not like this. Quantum: ... >_> *sigh* Recon: Is something bothering you, Quantum? Quantum: No..its nothing... Recon: Ummm...okay Quantum: Is it okay if i go out for a bit? Recon: Yeah. that's fine. Quantum: (goes into 80 feet tall mode) (walks away to look at the stars) Recon: (to Amiee) I'm gonna go check on him... Quantum: (standing on a cliff looking out at the stars) (projecting his memories out of his eyes and it shows a terrible accident separating him and his brother) Recon: O_O Quantum: Now do you understand why I've been so silent? Recon: I'm sorry...Why don't you call him? Quantum: that's what im going to do. Recon: okay. Quantum: Ion, it's been so long brother of mine.Where have you gone? Where have you been? What have you been up to? What is life like for you now? Why have you left and abandoned me? If you still live and are wandering aimlessly through the universe...See me signal, come share our brotherly bond, you have been called, you have a brother to keep in balance. I SUMMON YOU!!!! HEAR ME BROTHER! COME TO YOUR BROTHER'S SIDE! YOUR BROTHER IS TIRED OF BEING SEPARATED. YOUR BROTHER WANTS TO BE TOGETHER AGAIN AS BROTHERS SHOULD! COME! OUR TIME IS CLOSE! (in space) Ion: So, Quantum..you do live after all. Good to hear that i still have a brother in this cold and lonely universe. You always were the loud one. Great to know that my brother from which i was seperated at at young age is doing well and calls out to me. Your voice shall ring out in the most silent of times. You are a symbol of hope as am I. We are brothers, have been, still are and always will be my true friend in this world. (roars) I HEAR YOU BROTHER! I COME TO YOUR SIDE IN THIS TIME OF SILENCE AND LONLIENESS! HEAR MY VOICE, BRO! I'M COMING! (back on New Nethistroia) Quantum: It's useless..He's not coming... Ion: Don't be so sure, Quantum. Quantum: It can't be... Ion: It is..your brother...I have heard your voice in this time... Category:Blog posts